The Browning tilting barrel recoil mechanism was invented by J. M. Browning and patented on Apr. 29, 1897, U.S. Pat. No. 580,924 entitled Firearm. Since that time this system has become the most wildly used recoil system in automatic pistols. With various modifications, it is currently used by most of the major pistol makers such as in the Colt 1911, F N browning High Power, Smith and Wesson pistols, Glock, Heckler & Koch, Ruger, C. Z., Tanfoglio and many others. It is a state-of-the-art mechanism (cf. FIGS. 3a-3c), which works by a slide moving backwards and/or recoiling on an axis 32 above the axis 33 of the center of mass 31 of the pistol (see FIG. 3a) while at the same time the barrel tilts upward from the muzzle end, and down and backwards on the chamber/breach face end. Furthermore, the gases created during the combustion action of the powder in the barrel will move the muzzle part of the gun in the direction of least resistance, which usually means that it causes a pronounced muzzle climb during the recoil action of the pistol after a shot is fired (cf. FIGS. 3b and 3c), especially where the pistol is chambered with a modern high energy caliber. This renders the pistol less controllable and less accurate than desired. Controllability and accuracy are traits which are highly desirable in firearms with shorts barrels such as pistols. In addition, due to the generally preferable relatively small size of automatic pistols, a significant increase in mass to counter the recoil action is generally not easily attainable and is undesirable.
The Browning tilting barrel recoil mechanism is a well-known mechanism in the state of the art literature, see for instance: A History of Handguns, by Frederick Wilkinson, The Crowood Press UK (15 Feb. 2011); The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Pistols, Revolvers and Submachineguns, by Will Fowler, Anthony North, Charles Stronge, J G Press (1 Aug. 2010); and The Complete Encyclopedia of Pistols and Revolver, by A. E. Haraink, Book Sales/Chartweil Books (3 Jan. 2013).
Many developments and design modifications have been attempted over the years to reduce or compensate for this muzzle climb action of the Browning system. Examples include, but are not limited to: adding Muzzle breaks and ported barrels that redirect the Gases upwards from the muzzle; adding static weight modules to the front part of the frame, or to the muzzle of the barrel; providing compensating bushings at the muzzle that control the free movements of the barrel; and pedals/thumb rests that shooters would use to press the Pistol downwards while firing to limit the climb. Different kinds of shock absorber systems that use springs or hydraulic cylinders have also been attempted in addition to many buffering systems that use rubber or plastic buffers in an attempt to attenuate recoil. These systems work in varying degrees of efficiency, but each has its major drawbacks. One example of such a system is the muzzle break: while well designed muzzle brake systems can effectively limit muzzle Climb, they render the pistol very loud, with a significant flash in front of the front sight, not to mention a significant added weight and bulk on the front top end of the pistol. This makes the pistol cumbersome to use, and basically limits the use of this system to organized sporting competitions.
Other designers have attempted to eliminate the problem by using completely different recoil mechanisms, for instance rotating barrels as opposed to tilting barrels, such as those on the Walther P38 or the Beretta 92, using gas recoil systems such as on the Desert Eagle, or gas-delayed blowback systems such as on the H&K P7, with stationary barrels. However, the vast majority of automatic pistols today still use the Browning system due to its simplicity of manufacture and maintenance, and the ability to interchange the major parts of the pistol such as the barrel and slide with very little complications.